Proud Prince of Arendelle
by Zealy
Summary: Elsa was groomed her whole life to rule as a prince, her true gender hidden from all but her closest servants. Following the death of her father, Elsa must choose a wife and eventually figure out how to reveal the truth to her. Elsanna.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

"What do you mean she can never have children?" King Agdar demanded, jumping from his seat to tower over the Royal Doctor.

"I mean just that, Your Majesty. Her body simply can't take it. The baby your wife is pregnant with now... it could very well kill her. I would recommend that we remove the fetus–" the doctor was cut off by a sudden cry.

"No! No, I cannot do that this far along. I _will_ have this baby!" Queen Idunn shouted, cradling her seven-month swollen belly with one hand as the other rose to wipe at her quickly dampening eyes.

The King laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked sadly into her warm brown eyes. He could not bare to lose his wife. But the child growing inside of her, whose kicks he had felt many times, who he had talked to as Idunn ran hands through his hair while they lied together in their bed chambers... he couldn't let that go either.

"Are you certain that this is what you want, my dear?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I'm sure," Idunn whispered as she lifted a hand to rest atop her husband's.

"It is settled then. My wife and I accept the risks and wish to continue with the pregnancy," Agdar said firmly, turning to face the doctor.

"Very well," the man grimaced. "But please heed my warning, Your Majesties; if this child does not take the Queen's life, the next most certainly will. I implore you to never try again following the success– or failure– of this child."

Idunn and Agdar looked to each other before nodding solemnly.

"We understand. Thank you for your services, Henrik. Farewell," Agdar said with the slightest dip of his head.

"Of course, my King," the doctor replied with a sad smile before bowing once to each of the royals before him. "And please, summon me should any problems arise, Your Highnesses."

"We will," Idunn nodded as her husband looped an arm around her shoulder to guide her out the door.

* * *

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Agdar paced nervously outside the birthing chambers, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"It's taking too long, much too long," he muttered to himself. He lifted a hand to massage his temples, halting his canter to stare longingly at the door that separated him from his beloved wife and soon-to-be newborn child.

"Don't worry, my King. Gerda is an excellent midwife; the Queen is in capable hands," his advisor, Kai, assured him.

"The Doctor warned us that the child could end Idunn's life... Are you sure that Gerda requires no extra hands?"

"I'm positive, Your Majesty. The Troll King is more than enough help."

A sudden agonized wail penetrated the great wooden door and reverberated throughout the hall. Agdar's hair stood on end and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Idunn!" he cried as he charged towards the door.

"Your Majesty, _please_!" Kai shouted as he grabbed the King by his shoulders and gently pushed him away. "You know the rules. I assure you that this is normal."

"Kai... oh, Kai, what am I going to do?" the King muttered with a laugh that lacked any sense of humor. He ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms firmly over his abdomen, backing away from the door before swiveling on his heels to hide the distraught expression that marred his face.

"My King, if I may," Kai began tentatively and continued after receiving an affirming nod from Agdar. "You are very young, Majesty. However, you must understand that what ever happens tonight simply happens."

"I don't understand."

"Should the Queen meet an untimely end, your child will need you. Should something go wrong with the child, your wife will most certainly need you. If they both were to pass, you must remember that all of Arendelle will need you. What ever happens tonight simply happens. There will be others who need _you_ and your guidance. I say this because you sometimes react rather rashly. If I may be so bold, Your Majesty," Kai explained, resting his palm on the King's shoulder. The younger man's worry wafted off him in thick, choking waves and the advisor could swear he felt a tremor wrack through the King's body.

"Would you– would you assist me, Kai? What ever the outcome may be," Agdar asked, choking on silent sobs.

Kai felt a pang of pity for the King and forced the man to turn and face him. Kai was the same age as Agdar; they had known each other since Kai had began working in the castle at the age of sixteen before rising to the rank of advisor. Ten years they'd known each other and in ten years they had become very good friends.

"I will. Till I die, I swear I will be by your side, Agdar," Kai said with a stiff nod and a gravely serious expression. This was not merely an advisor lending an ear to a King– this was a friend staying by the side of another friend.

Agdar opened his mouth to say something when the doors suddenly flew open. Gerda was standing in the doorway, panting, a devastated expression plastered on her face

"King Agdar, come quick!" she shouted, motioning the man inside. The King sprinted after the woman, down the agonizingly long hallway that led to the main room and into the chamber where he saw his wife, shaky and pale, lying still in a large bed.

"Idunn," he gasped, taking his wife's small hand in his own and collapsing to his knees beside the bed. The Troll King was cradling the newborn child.

"It is a girl, my King. But this one is very special," the rocky being said, looking excitedly into Agdar's eyes.

"H-How do you mean?" the King asked, his grip on his Queen's hand tightening.

"She has been born with the Ice Mark. She is being of magic– a blessing to this land," the Troll King answered, smiling softly.

"What is the Ice Mark?" Gerda asked, gripping Kai's arm as she gazed curiously at the child she helped bring into the world.

"The child will be able to conjure ice and snow and bend them to her very will. She will be very, very powerful," the troll replied as he tucked the blanket around the frame of the baby in his arms.

Agdar smiled fondly at the bundle, proud of what he had aided in creating. He reached to take the child from the Troll King's arms when Idunn let out an horrible, pain-filled scream.

"What is it? What's wrong with her? _What's wrong_?" Agdar asked desperately, rising to hold his wife's head between his palms. He looked to the Troll King, who had handed the newborn to Gerda. The troll made his way to the Queen's side, where he rested a rocky palm against her forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment, he shook his head sadly.

"She is dying, King Agdar. The birthing was too much."

The room fell silent. Large tears rolled silently down Agdar's face as he gazed disbelievingly at Idunn. She was breathing raggedly and her slowing heartbeat seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Agdar... Agdar, please— name her Elsa. Name her Elsa," the Queen whispered as her eyes began to drift shut. The King no longer tried to endure in silence and let out a loud, strangled sound of pure anguish.

"No, no, no," he murmured, pulling his quickly fading wife into his chest and rocking her gently. They remained that way for a few minutes before Idunn's final breath rattled out of her lungs and she went limp in her husband's arms. Agdar slowly released his beloved wife and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before rising and wiping his face. Kai's words echoed in his mind and he put on a brave, albeit forcedly stony, expression and made his way over to his new daughter. He took the child from Gerda's arms and looked long and hard at the beautiful child, at her pale blonde hair, at the beautiful blue eyes that stared back up at him curiously. A few of the child's features rang of her mother's; Adgar could see Idunn in the girl's nose and in her chin. He smiled dismally and blinked back tears before turning to face the other three inhabitants in the room, all of whom had gathered at the foot of the Queen's deathbed.

"This child is... my flesh and blood. I will not take another wife and therefore will have no other children. If she will be as powerful as you say," Agdar began, nodding to the troll, "then I would wish that she _never_ have to answer to a man the way a normal woman would. I will raise her as a man, to rule the kingdom as a king. This way, I will not leave Arendelle in the hands of a foreign ruler after I pass and my daughter will not be suppressed in any way or stripped of her right as the total ruler of this kingdom.

"I do not wish anyone to know of her true gender, no one but us four who are in this room now. Do you understand?"

"We understand, Your Majesty," Kai nodded alongside the Troll King and Gerda.

"To us, she will be little Princess Elsa. But the rest of the world will know her as proud Prince Ezra of Arendelle," Agdar said firmly, his gaze drifting to the crystal blue eyes of his daughter— no, the crystal blue eyes of his son.

Agdar's lips curled into a somber smile despite the situation; it was truly a bittersweet day. While his beloved had passed, he had been blessed with a child that he knew in his heart would one day be a wise and powerful ruler.

* * *

A/N: This is my very first fic. Are you guys interested in this at all? I'm not so confident in the idea, but if you guys are willing to give it a chance than I'll be more than willing to continue. Please drop a review and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think the reason no one's updated for a bit is because we're all still crying over the ending to r9kElsa is Suffering. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on, Ezra. Lighten up a bit!"

"Yeah. You would've jumped at this opportunity two years ago!"

"Two years ago I would've jumped clear off the cliffs and into the fjord, _Charming_. I like to think I've grown more mature," Elsa replied, accenting her words with an eye roll. She glanced up from the parchment laid out on her desk to eye the three members of royalty before her.

"It's _Samuel_, your royal assholishness," Prince Samuel, known to his friends as 'Charming,' retorted, crossing his arms as his lips tugged upward in a smile.

"Charming's right though, Ezra. You've turned into a bit of a buzzkill," Prince Eric piped up, smirking mockingly in hopes of luring Ezra into their plan.

"I am not!" Elsa huffed indignantly, rising from her desk and strutting over to her friends. She towered a good couple inches over the three and glowered down at them.

"Then take advantage of this situation! It's not every day your father arranges an event that brings ALL of the royals together. Look, Adam, Naveen, and Aladdin are already down by the girls' rooms. We just need you!" Eugene, Charming's younger brother, persuaded.

"Where are Philip and Florian?" Elsa asked after thinking for a moment.

"They're distracting the princesses with some swordplay. We've got to hurry,"

_I must be crazy if I'm actually considering this. I'm nineteen, too old for this... child's play. _

With a resigning sigh, Elsa slowly nodded and grinned mischievously at her fellow princes.

"Yes! I knew you'd come around, Ezra," Charming said, smiling cheekily.

"Whatever. What's the plan?"

"You'll see. Come with us," Eric grinned, grabbing Elsa by the wrist and hauling her out the door.

_I suppose I am crazy after all_.

* * *

"Of all the _asinine_ ideas you've had, Charming, this is by far the most—" Elsa was cut off by a snicker.

"Brilliant? Yes, thank you, thank you," Charming grinned, standing in the doorframe that led to the obscenely large chamber that housed the princesses on their stay in Castle Arendelle.

"I was going to say 'childish,'" Elsa snorted. The beds in the room were lined against the left and right walls, each with a wardrobe at the foot. A few leisure items, such as a piano, three easels, a few lutes and a large bookshelf brimming with countless tomes lined the wall furthest from the door. There was a large open span of gleaming, polished tile between the left and right walls.

"So I just freeze their wardrobes shut?" Elsa asked, trying to hide the excited quiver in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Naveen, who chuckled before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. It will take them by surprise," he explained, his thick accent making the words roll off his tongue like water tumbling over rocks in a stream.

"Sammy, you truly are a dubious one," Elsa laughed as she entered the room, gazing down at the tile before stomping her boot-clad foot against it. She reveled in the awed "wow"s coming from the other princes as ice spiraled out from where her foot connected to the floor. It went outward towards the walls and crept upwards to freeze the wardrobes shut with a crystalline crackle. It was unnoticeable, as the ice was hidden in crevices. The room's temperature, however, dipped considerably.

"That's a-a-amazing, Ezra," a voice shivered from behind her. She turned to see the Arabian prince, Aladdin, rubbing his arms as his teeth chattered and gave a small chuckle despite herself.

"Poor desert boy," Adam laughed as he playfully nudged the quivering prince. Aladdin rolled his eyes in response.

Elsa moved nimbly across the ice and ran a finger along the sides of the each of the wardrobes to make sure they were secured with ice.

"All done," she called as she slid back over to the others. The sound of girlish laughter suddenly echoed down the hallway outside the room.

"Quick, against the wall!" Eric whispered. The princes ducked outside of the room and sidled against the adjacent wall, out of sight of he approaching girls.

"Phillip, you're amazing with the sword!" one of the princesses swooned.

"Florian as well! That was such a close match," another laughed.

"Yes, well, a draw is a draw," Elsa heard Florian say.

"We will bid you goodnight, my ladies," came Philip's voice. Elsa heard the smile in it; he was anticipating what was about to happen.

"Goodnight, Prince Philip, Price Florian," the girls chorused, giggling. The door shut behind them.

"Hey, feather-hat! _Over here_!" Adam whispered, waving the two over.

"Did you do it, Ezra?" Florian asked, his voice bubbling with anticipation.

"Of course. Let's see what happens then, shall we?" Elsa smirked as she crept around the corner towards the door, motioning for the others to follow. She peered in through the keyhole as the other princes pressed their ears against the wood.

"–SO dreamy! His eyes are like little round icicles," one of the girls was saying.

"I know. Ezra is like a pretty kind of handsome," another added. Elsa recognized the speaker as Anna, one of the two princesses from Corona. Her stomach quivered pleasantly when she saw the strawberry blonde princess grinning thoughtfully.

Elsa received approving claps on the back from the others and dipped her head dramatically in response.

"What about Adam?" a quiet, French-accented voice that Elsa assumed belonged to Belle, spoke up.

"I think he needs a haircut. Shorter, like Eric's," Elsa saw a smile creep up Ariel's face through the keyhole.

Adam growled quietly and Elsa looked down to see him glaring at the door. His gaze softened considerably, however, when Belle murmured, "I think it's wonderful the way it is."

"Long hair isn't so bad. Ezra's hair is pretty long," Anna murmured.

"Yes, but he either keeps it tied up with that little ribbon or braided with his bangs slicked back. It's awfully cute," Cinderella giggled.

"That's two for two, Ezra," Naveen whispered with a small laugh. Elsa grinned, proud of herself.

"Enough daydreaming over the princes— let's get ready for bed," one suggested.

The eavesdroppers outside the door exchanged excited glances. Elsa heard the sound of drawers rattling followed by a frustrated grunt.

"My wardrobe won't open," one complained.

After more rattles, another said, "Mine either!"

Soon the room filled with clacking and dull thumps as the girls beat against the old wood of their dressers. Through the keyhole, Elsa saw the girls stomping around in frustration and bit back a laugh.

"This— they must've done this!" Ariel shouted.

"Who?" Cinderella asked, still trying in vain to pry her drawers open.

"The _princes_! Those-Those—!" Ariel struggled to find the right word.

"Those dastardly, flagitious, imbecilic _excuses_ for royalty!" Belle supplied, her usual calm demeanor having dissipated.

"Was that even English?" Eric asked, dumbfounded. The others laughed quietly, their hands covering their mouths and their eyes squeezed shut. Phillip was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides and biting his tongue.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something when the door suddenly swung open. She stumbled backwards in surprise, tumbling into the crowd of male royalty behind her. A few of them fell ungraciously to the ground with a dazed Elsa at the top of the pile. After shaking her head vigorously, she found herself staring up at Anna, who was glaring at the mass of boys before her. Standing behind her was her sister, Rapunzel, who was gripping a frying pan firmly, poised to strike. Before Elsa could wonder where the brunette girl had found a frying pan, the princesses began shouting.

"You perverts!"

"Grow up!"

"Fix our wardrobes!"

Elsa covered her ears to block out the onslaught of high-pitched cries and looked around to see Eric and Phillip fleeing to her right, their laughter rebounding against the walls. With a disdainful sigh, Elsa rose to her feet. As she dusted off her dark gray waistcoat, she noticed with satisfaction that now all the princesses had to tilt their heads upwards to meet her gaze. She straightened her back.

"I don't understand what the problem is," she said with a smirk, her eyebrows pulling down in an expression of fake confusion.

"Like you don't know! Why else would you all be standing outside our door?" Rapunzel demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elsa shrugged.

"We were heading out to the courtyard for a smoke when we heard the commotion," she replied, pulling a snuffbox full of tobacco from the pocket of her black leather trousers as proof. "We were curious, is all."

While all of the girls had their attention on her, Elsa quickly and discreetly forced the ice in the room to coalesce into a single large snowflake before disappearing in a small puff of frost.

"Oh yeah? Then why did Eric and Phillip take off in the other direction?" Anna asked, smirking.

"Perhaps _they_ did it. It wasn't the rest of us, I assure you," Elsa said, throwing the princess a winning smile.

At this, the strawberry blonde girl seemed to relax, her ocean blue eyes softening.

"Oh. Well, I– _we_ apologize for accusing you," she murmured, averting her gaze.

"And I'll have a word or two for Phillip in the morning," a blonde princess, Aurora, if Elsa's memory served her right, growled with an angry huff.

"I apologize for Eric and Phillip's childish behavior. I'll be sure to talk to them," Elsa said with a nod, bowing slightly to the princesses. Her eyes flickered to Anna's and she felt her heart twinge at the sight of a small, shy smile playing on the younger girl's lips.

"Yes. Alright. Um, thank you, Ezra. I mean Prince! Prince Ezra! Sorry. Goodnight," Anna stammered. Elsa barely had time to see the girl's cheeks flush red before the door slammed shut. Elsa started to turn to the other princes when the door creaked open again. Through a crack she could see Anna's face peering up at her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to slam the door. I don't want you to think that I'm rude or prudish or anything like that, just... oh, goodnight," she sighed before easing the door shut. Elsa raised an eyebrow. The other girl was a nervous, bumbling mess but Elsa founding it incredibly endearing.

_She's adorable_ and _beautiful_.

With a soft smirk, she turned to the others, who were beaming at her.

"Jesus, you _cheeky_ little devil, you!" Naveen laughed as the crowd of men began advancing towards the courtyard.

"I thought they were going to smash our noses in with that frying pan. You're brilliant, Ezra, really," Adam shook his head in disbelief, draping his arm across Elsa's shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you," Elsa chuckled.

"_And_ it seems as though you have an admirer," Charming remarked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"More like a whole crowd of them! They said hardly anything about the rest of us," Aladdin huffed.

"So much for being a buzzkill," Elsa said, throwing Charming a playful glare. "And it seems as though each of the princesses has one of us in mind. Don't get your hopes down."

_There's only one of them on my mind, anyways_.

"Oh, wipe that cocky grin off your face, Ezra. Did you bring papers for the tobacco?" Eugene asked as they entered the courtyard. Elsa noted Eric and Phillip leaning against the fountain, smirking in their direction. Oh, when they found out... Elsa hoped she'd be there.

"Of course. Anyone got a light?" she inquired as she rolled the tobacco expertly and stuck one end in her mouth.

"Yeah, here," Eugene said as he pulled a small box of matches from his pocket. He lit the cigarette for Elsa and she took a long drag before passing it to her right.

_I'm glad Father chose to raise me to be a man_, she thought as she puffed out a series of smoke rings, barely playing any heed to the conversations of the men around her. _Women must wear uncomfortable clothes, must believe what men say, must always act in a _lady-like_ manner... they can't have real fun or even smoke without looking like hellions in society's eye. _

Elsa gave a soft chuckle as the cigarette arrived back in her hands.

"What's so funny?" Charming asked as he blew smoke in her face and leaned against the fountain beside her.

"Nothing. Just thankful," she answered after another drag. She gazed at the princes before her; some where climbing up the wall to get a better view of the sunset, some were trying to dunk each other's heads into the fountain, a couple were climbing a tree and another was flirting with the gardener.

Her mind drifted to the princesses; going to bed on time, being toyed with by the men, being expected to act proper at all times. They couldn't have the kind of fun Elsa was having with the boys. If her life had been different, she would be holed up in that room with them while the men went out to smoke and watch the sunset.

_I'm glad. Very, very glad._ Elsa smiled.

"Come on, Ezra, let's climb up the wall. The sun's beginning to set," Charming suggested with a grin, grabbing her by the elbow. Elsa stuck the cigarette firmly in the corner of her mouth before following.

"Alright," she murmured around the cigarette as she ran a few steps up the side of the wall before grabbing the ledge and hauling herself upward. She swung her legs over the side and stretched, allowing herself to be bathed in the warm glow of the receding sunlight. Elsa passed the cigarette, now nearly a stub, down the line of men resting atop the wall. With a smile she pulled out her snuffbox and rolled another cigarette before passing it to Eugene for a lighting.

Elsa gazed over at the wing of the castle to her right. She took a moment to admire the architecture, now cloaked beautifully in the red and orange of the sunset, when a glint of blue caught her eye. Elsa squinted and made out two ocean blue eyes gazing back up at her from a window she knew to belong to the princesses bed chambers. Upon closer inspection, Elsa made out strawberry blonde hair braided into double plaits atop a gorgeous face that she knew was dusted with freckles.

With a friendly smile, she waved at her onlooker. When Anna waved back nervously, Elsa felt her smile grow, which in turn evoked simper from the princess.

Elsa felt her chest swell as butterflies began a caper in her stomach. After a long moment, she peeled her eyes from the princess, turned her gaze back to the sunset and began conversing with the other men. With a content sigh, Elsa affirmed in her mind that she had never felt happier.

_Thank you, Father_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the review, favorites and follows! This was intended to be a light-hearted chapter that gives you a bit of a look into Elsa's life. I apologize if this is going along slowly. What I'm planning on doing is having the next chapter be about their marriage and all that good stuff— it'll take place a few years later, however. **

**Most of the chapters onwards will probably be about them together and Elsa's struggles to tell Anna what's really up, with an occasional chapter here and there that details their past experiences together (at a variety of ages) and Elsa's life as a carefree prince (much like this chapter here). How do you guys feel about that? Let me know in the comments or through a PM. Thank you for reading and please leave some constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews. You're all amazing and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much. I'm still excited about the fact that my first fic is being received so well! **

**To clear up any confusion, this is not a g!p work! Elsa is entirely physically female— she just has the mindset, mannerisms, and basic traits of a male. I'm sorry to those disappointed by that. Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

A brisk knock, a series of five slightly rhythmic raps, sounded at Elsa's bedroom door. She hated that sound; it meant rousing from sleep and unwillingly removing herself from the plush comfort of her downy blankets. With an annoyed groan, the prince turned over in her sheets.

"What is it?" she growled, partially muffled by her feathery pillows.

"It's time for you to wake up, Your Highness," a gentle voice answered.

With a monstrous yawn, Elsa looked to her window through bleary eyes, noting that only weak streams of sunlight dared to filter through the thick curtains.

"But it's much too early, Gerda," the prince whined, burying her face further into the pillows and squeezing her eyes shut. She silently cursed the chirping birds outside her window for being so irritatingly cheery at the young hour.

"The sun's been up for nearly an hour. Suck it up, Your Royal Brattiness," Gerda laughed as she let herself in to the prince's personal chambers before striding over to the curtains and throwing them open with a flourish.

"I could have you beheaded for that, you know," Elsa smirked as she sat up and stretched, tugging at the waistband of her white linen sleep pants. "I think I've put on a bit of weight thanks to your overproduction of all those chocolate confections as of late. What do you think?"

"Yes, you've gotten fat, if that's what you're asking."

"Gerda!"

"I'm only joking, Elsa. We just needed to find the right deserts for your wedding. And that aside, an extra few pounds would do you no harm. You ARE a bit gauntly, dear," the aging woman said cheekily.

"_Gerda_."

"Alright, alright, I've had my fun. But it really is time for you to start preparing for tonight."

"I know," Elsa sighed, rising from her bed and making her way over to her enormous closet. The walls were lined with all assortments of hanging pants, shirts and coats with boots and shoes strewn haphazardly about the floor. In the center of the room was the uniform she'd be wearing for the wedding, clothing a mannequin with a build that mimicked Elsa's own. It was a handsome, expensive outfit, one that Elsa's father and his father before him had worn to their own weddings. It was was black, adorned with golden epaulettes and lined with similarly colored silk. Silver buttons set in three lines of three were fashioned on either side of the opening and an aiguillette looped down from the right shoulder. Ashen trousers and gleaming black boots completed the outfit.

Elsa ran a hand along the front of the uniform, the black fabric soft against her palm. She entwined her fingers in the braids of the epaulettes and tugged on them absentmindedly until Gerda slapped her hand away.

"You'll ruin it, Elsa," the woman snapped.

"I apologize, O great Guardian of the Epaulettes," Elsa muttered, rolling her eyes and bowing sarcastically. Gerda gave a snort of amusement and they were silent for a moment, drinking in the sight of the wedding uniform and the thought of what was to come with it.

"I can't believe my stupid, whiny, _callow_ little brat is about to get married," Gerda suddenly whispered as she pulled Elsa into an embrace, burying her face in the shoulder of the girl's silken pajama top.

"I'll have your tongue for that! I am of far above average intelligence, thank you kindly," Elsa laughed as she hugged the maid back. Gerda had a very special place in the prince's heart; the woman had practically raised Elsa as her own. Elsa understood that Gerda never had to put forth the extra time and effort over the years to assist Agdar in raising her but had done so regardless. The prince appreciated it immensely, more than she could ever show.

"I know, dear, I know. But by the Gods, your parents would be so proud," Gerda continued, smiling through the tears shining in her eyes. "Princess Anna is stunning, to say the least."

Elsa's mouth went dry at the mention of her soon-to-be wife and her eyes quickly dropped to stare at her bare feet. She wiggled her toes nervously and opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut before the words could come tumbling out. The prince took a moment to steel her nerves before lifting her gaze to meet Gerda's own.

"You don't think that...," she began, swallowing hard before continuing. "That I'm selfish for taking her as a wife, do you?"

Gerda's heart tugged at the shamed, unconfident expression that marred Elsa's normally dauntless face.

"Oh, no dear, of course not. The girl's completely enamored; I promise she's more than happy to be wed to you," the woman assured, reaching up to take Elsa's face in her hands. Gerda's head barely reached the girl's shoulders, so she had to tilt her chin up awkwardly to look her in the eye.

"She's fancies who she thinks is a real prince, a man... I'm a _woman_," Elsa spat the word as though it left a bitter taste on her tongue, spinning on her heels and wrapping her arms securely around her stomach, her shoulders hunched forward.

Having been raised to be a boy, the admission of her true gender furnished momentary insecurities and self-loathing into her bones. She didn't like the fact that she was physically a woman. It was a blow to her pride. The manly façade gave her confidence, power and even fun but in these moments it was thrown in her face that it was merely that— a façade. She was powerless and weak without it.

"Your father used to do the same thing when he was nervous or scared or upset... hug his stomach and hide his face," Gerda said gently, resting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. It was promptly shrugged off and the woman heaved a sigh.

"Elsa, you're only twenty two– still very young– and there's a lot you don't yet understand. But Ezra and Elsa are the same person, the same personalities; gender is the only difference. Princess Anna fell for who you _are_, not what you identify as," the woman explained, drumming her fingers against one of the boot-lined shelves of the closet. She saw Elsa's shoulders ease slightly and smiled.

"Love, _real_ love, is unconditional," Gerda continued. "And it doesn't always run in a straight line—sometimes it will jump through hoops and over hurdles in order to get to its destination. Do you understand, little Flurry?"

Elsa relaxed considerably at the use of her childhood nickname and gave Gerda quick nod.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, Elsa dear, be it a man or a woman."

"You're too kind, Gerda," Elsa smiled.

"And you're too much of a spoiled brat. Now come on; you've a wedding to get ready for."

* * *

After a long day of checking up on things and making sure everything was fit to run smoothly, Elsa found herself back in her closet, gazing out the window at the stars twinkling in the night sky– the Northern Lights were beginning to flicker to life and snow was fluttering gently to the ground. The prince watched the naked branches of the trees dance as a strong breeze blew by. She sighed. She loved these nights, cold and windy, the Earth bathed in light from the moon and stars alone. There was something beautifully somber about them that she could never quite place a finger on.

Elsa pulled at the collar of her wedding uniform. A sharp _thwack_, accompanied with a yelp of surprise from the prince, sounded as the back of her hand met a ruler wielded by Gerda.

"Damn it, Gerda, I'll have your hand mounted on a wall!" Elsa shouted, pulling her hand into her chest and running her thumb along the reddening patch of skin.

"Oh, hush, you fidgety little gremlin. This suit is priceless and you won't stop fiddling with it. If you tug on it one more time, I swear to the Gods that you'll be attending the wedding in nothing but your socks and pajamas," Gerda said as she waggled the ruler in front of Elsa's eyes.

"You're very rude today," the prince grumbled, straightening her back as Gerda circled her once more, checking the uniform for any imperfections.

"One of us needs to take this day seriously," the maid retorted as she nodded her approval to the fitting of the suit.

"I _am_ taking this seriously."

Gerda made a noise that implied she believed otherwise.

"I am!" Elsa insisted, crossing her arms. "Anna is very important to me. I want this day to perfect for her."

The maid chuckled before replying, "Of course you do, dear."

"Don't patronize the future king," Elsa smirked as she exited the closet.

"Heaven help this kingdom," Gerda sighed.

Elsa rolled her eyes before turning to gaze at herself in the mirror one more time. The uniform, she had to admit, looked very good on her. She had her platinum blonde hair tied back loosely in a ribbon like some men did, her bangs slicked back atop her head in a manner that was somehow both neat and wild.

"You look dashing, Elsa," a voice boomed to her left. The prince turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Kai standing in her doorway, beaming at her. Elsa grinned back, making her way over to him. She held out her hand for a handshake.

Kai ignored the gesture, instead pulling her into a rib-crushing hug.

"Kai— Kai! I need my lungs," Elsa wheezed, patting the man's back. With a hearty laugh, he pulled away and tilted his head up to look Elsa in the eye.

"I remember when you barely came up to my knees. Now look at you! I barely reach your chin."

"Gerda says I'm gangly," Elsa huffed as she strode out into the hall, Kai and Gerda at her heels.

"Well, she wasn't lying," the man coughed as they made their way over to the main room where the wedding would be taking place. Elsa could hear the chatter of the guests echoing down the adjacent hall and she sucked in a nervous breath. She pulled back the curtains just enough to peer inside without being noticed. She breathed a sound of mild frustration when she saw that, beyond the stage, every pew was brimming full with royalty and dignitaries and even a few wealthier commoners.

"Feeling anxious, dear?" Gerda asked gently as she took Elsa's hand. The prince nodded slowly, screwing her eyes shut as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was never one to favor large crowds and suddenly found herself feeling incredibly and uncharacteristically unnerved.

"It'll be alright, Elsa. Just ignore those stuffed-shirt nobles and focus on Anna coming down the aisle," Kai said as he gave her shoulder a subtle squeezed.

"And until she shows up?" Elsa asked, fiddling nervously with the buttons on her suit.

"Then just keep your eyes on Kristoff. He's in the front row," the man said, nodding towards the closed curtains.

"He's here?" Elsa breathed, her eyes widening as she glanced through the curtains once more. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the hulking blonde stableboy dressed in a fine suit, sitting in the front row of the middle section of pews.

"Of course he's here, he's your best friend, little Flurry. You know he wouldn't miss tho for the world," Gerda smiled.

A chime echoed through the hall.

Kai straightened his suit, stating, "It's time to start," before giving Elsa a reassuring smile and trotting out through the curtains.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Elsa heard Kai's strong, loud voice call out. The room came to silence almost immediately.

"I present Ezra, of Arendelle," Kai continued. Elsa felt her heart flutter.

She ignored it, stiffening her shoulders and snapping her back almost painfully straight as she strode out through the curtains. She put on a mask of confidence and calm as she clasped her hands behind her back and moved gracefully to stand to the right of the minister. The guests rose and bowed simultaneously before reseating themselves. Elsa surveyed the crowd, expertly hiding the tremble that wracked through her body, before resting her eyes upon her closest friend, Kristoff Bjorgman. He gave her a smile and a inconspicuous thumbs up and Elsa threw him a grin of her own.

She'd known Kristoff since they were both barely able to walk— Kristoff had always hung around the royal stables as a boy, his parents nowhere to be found. Elsa knew he was raised by the Trolls, which was likely the only reason her father had never objected to his straying near the horses. When he was old enough, he was given the opportunity to care for the horses as head stableboy and did so religiously.

Elsa and Kristoff shared a love of horse riding and breaking and had bonded through it. He was one of the very few people that knew of her true identity.

"I present Princess Anna, of Corona," Kai announced, extending an arm in the direction of the double doors through which Anna would be entering. The wooden barriers flung open and everyone stood as Anna entered, clutching the arm of her father, King Henry.

Elsa's heart stopped and her jaw hung slack. She was glad that everyone's eyes were glued to Anna and thanked the heavens above that no one noticed save for Kristoff, who was snickering into his hand.

'Pretty' didn't do Anna justice. Neither did 'gorgeous.' She was godlike in her beauty, cloaked in a shimmering white dress with silvery lining that made her ocean blue eyes seem all the more vibrant. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded neatly down past her shoulders like a gentle waterfall, framing her lightly freckled face. Elsa smiled when she noticed the blush dusting the younger girl's cheeks.

Anna gracefully took her place next to Elsa. They turned to face each other and it was all the prince could do to keep from swaying. The minister began rambling off but his words didn't register in Elsa's mind; she felt herself drowning in Anna's glowing sapphire orbs. They were close enough that she could count every freckle.

She was going to marry this girl. This breathtaking, sweet, bumbling, nervous, rambling girl. Elsa's face broke out into a grin that only widened when Anna beamed back. A few chuckles rippled through their audience.

The two murmured their "I do's" and when it came time for them to seal the event with a kiss, Elsa slid a hand gently down to the small of Anna's back, pulling her in close before leaning down to capture the girl's lips with her own. The guests clapped politely as the two broke away.

"I love you," Anna murmured with a smile, blushing and hiding her face behind the bouquet of roses in her hands.

"And I love you," Elsa grinned as she took Anna's hand in her own and led her out to the ballroom adjacent to the wedding room. It was quickly filling with guests.

Anna and Elsa were surrounded by a thick ring of onlookers as the music began to play. They began a slow waltz, the people around them completely forgotten.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said as she twirled her bride.

"You look beautifuler! I mean, handsomer. No, I mean you look very handsome, like more handsome than me. Not that I'm handsome or anything, that would imply that I look like a man— Oh, wow. You know what I mean. I'll just shut up now," Anna sighed.

_But I love it when you ramble._

"It's alright, Anna. So, how does it feel to be a Queen?"

"It feels like I need to take elocution lessons," the strawberry blonde breathed, smiling as Elsa laughed.

"You're perfect the way you are, sweetheart," Elsa assured her as the music came to a stop. The now-King's heart fluttered when she saw Anna looking up at her with bright eyes and a loving smile. Around them, the guests clapped and began dancing themselves as a new song picked up.

"You're much too good to me, Ezra," Anna said, taking Elsa's hand and brushing her lips against the taller woman's knuckles. Elsa swayed visibly as a puff of air escaped her lips.

"May I have this dance?" a voice suddenly asked. Anna jumped away away from Elsa as the two remembered that they were in a public setting. Kristoff was standing near them, his hand held out to take Anna's as he poorly concealed an amused grin at the interesting shade of scarlet both of the members of royalty before him were dawning.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, moving forward to bury her madly blushing face in the stableboy's broad shoulder.

_I wish I could hide _my_ face_, Elsa thought. She glared at the blonde man. He was one of the few people that she was eye-level with, a fact that irritated her immensely. Kristoff shot Elsa a smug grin before whisking Anna away.

"Ezra!" a woman's voice called out. Elsa turned to see Princess Belle of France striding in her direction. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress, her brown hair pinned up elegantly.

"Belle," Elsa greeted with a smile, taking the woman's hand and leading her into a dance.

"This wedding is wonderful. And Anna... she looks _si étonnant,_" Belle sighed, her gaze shifting to eye the bride wistfully.

"_Merci_, Belle," Elsa chuckled. "I assume you're still waiting for Adam to propose?"

"_Oui, il est un idiot!_ His skull is so thick, Ezra, that I'm sure you could use him as a battering ram. I wish all men could be more like you. You're rather intuitive, almost in a womanly way."

"... I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

"I suppose it depends on how you take it," Belle laughed. "I believe it's a very good thing. Just take it as a compliment, _d'accord_?"

"Of course. Anything to fill my ego," Elsa smirked, letting go of Belle as the song ended.

"Men and their infinite egos," the princess rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "You and Anna make a such beautiful couple. Your children are going to be sought after by every royal in the known world when they come of age."

Elsa felt her stomach churn unpleasantly. The thought of children, of necessary heirs, had already crossed her mind several times but she had shoved them away. It seemed as though they weren't really going anywhere any time soon.

"Are you alright, Ezra?" Belle inquired, reaching for Elsa's face, which had, for a moment, grown somehow paler.

"I-I'm fine," the King muttered, reeling away from the touch and throwing on a false smile.

"I'm sorry. It must be a bit too soon to be speaking of children. _Pardonnez-moi_," Belle laughed nervously, giving Elsa a small curtsy.

"No, no it's quite alright, princess," Elsa assured her.

"Merci, my King. It's been a pleasure speaking with you. Thank you for the dance," the woman said with a kind smile before walking away.

When she was gone, Elsa made her way through the crowds of people, heading somewhere quieter, emptier. She needed to clear her mind and calm her nerves. Elsa soon found herself in the hall outside the ballroom, slumped against the wall with her head between her knees as she listened to the chatter of the guests, the cacophonous laughs of drunken men and the clanking of forks against plates.

Elsa ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**A/N: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated— I aim to grow as a writer. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Elsa sighed in the dimness of her candle-lit dressing room. As she slipped on her black linen trousers, she recounted the past hour— shortly after the wedding celebration had ended, she and Anna had retired to their bedchambers. Anna was currently getting prepared for bed with the assistance of a few maids in a closet adjacent to Elsa's own. It had been a tiring evening and the king wanted nothing more than to sleep with Anna curled up by her side.

With a smile, Elsa entered the bedroom to see her wife sitting at the edge of the obnoxiously large bed. She was wearing a simple silken nightgown that ended just above her knees, her hands resting in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. Elsa cleared her throat to get the younger woman's attention and watched as Anna turned to face her.

"Hey," Elsa murmured, her brow creasing with worry at the unsure expression written across Anna's face.

"H-hi me? Wait, of course hi _me_. We're the only ones in here, who else would you be talking to?" Anna replied with a nervous laugh, her eyes trained on the marble floor and an awkward smile plastered on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa asked as she took Anna's hand in her own and pulled the girl to sit next to her on their bed. The younger woman sighed as her shoulders slumped forward.

"I'd just prefer that we didn't... well, you know," Anna stated, waving her hands in the space before her in a vague indication of her implication.

Elsa had to suppress a sigh of relief; she wouldn't need to reveal the truth to Anna just yet. She decided to make the situation awkward for her bride and raised an eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Oh? I don't understand," Elsa said, watching with expertly concealed amusement as Anna's face flushed a brilliant shade of red, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly in attempts to provide coherent elaboration. What came out was mostly exasperated stutters.

"Ezra, you... I don't want to... _y'know_, do _it_."

"IT?" Elsa pressed, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You know what I mean, I know you do! I can tell when you're playing dumb, Ezra, and you're doing it now!" Anna spat, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering as Elsa chuckled.

"I suppose I do know what you mean. But," Elsa paused, moving quickly to seize Anna by her wrists and push her into their bed. Their combined weight allowed them to sink comfortably into the plush mattress. She smirked as the younger girl glanced up at her, face growing redder still as her expression contorted into one of both confusion and mild arousal. "But what if I don't care about what you want? What if I decide I want to take you right here, regardless?"

Elsa tilted her neck downwards to run the tip of her nose along Anna's jawline, pausing by her chin to trail light pecks upwards before allowing her lips to linger on the strawberry-blonde's own in a soft kiss. The king felt a blush creep up her neck as Anna moaned into their osculation and writhed slightly beneath her. Elsa removed her lips from Anna's, running them down to gently trail her jawline once more.

"I don't answer to you," Elsa growled playfully, nipping Anna's earlobe before pulling away, though still straddling the girl's hips. "I call the shots, I make these decisions."

Anna gaped at Elsa, shocked and angered by her brazenness, before pushing the woman off of her and sitting up abruptly.

"You're such a stupid, _pretentious_ little charlatan! I'm not a toy!" Anna shouted, glaring up at Elsa as she pounded a fist against the older woman's chest. Elsa had a brow raised in amusement. Anna froze, suddenly realizing what she had said and sputtered out a weak, "S-sorry, I didn't mean—!"

"You'd _dare_ talk to your king that way?" Elsa interrupted, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling Anna into her chest. She wrapped her arms securely around Anna's shoulders, burying her nose in the girl's honey-scented hair.

Anna's eyes widened in what Elsa could only assume to be a combination of embarrassment and shock. The younger girl stammered a series of apologies into Elsa's shirt collar for a good few seconds before she noticed that the king's whole body was shaking violently. At the sound of poorly concealed snort of laughter Anna's eyes rose to meet Elsa's, her sky blue eyes screwed shut as she covered her mouth, laughing into her fist.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Elsa gasped between bouts of laughter. "You know I couldn't care less if you insulted me."

"You're insufferable! You should feel lucky that I love you," Anna said as she rolled her eyes, anger forgotten as she spotted the twinkle that entered Elsa's eyes when she was amused.

The king grinned, watching as Anna sighed and ran a hand along the back of her neck before smoothing out her nightdress and climbing up to the head of the bedpost. She motioned for Elsa to join her.

Once they were both snugly under the thick white blankets, Anna entwined their fingers together, pressing her back against Elsa's front as the taller woman snaked an arm around Anna's waist.

"So you don't want to... consummate," Elsa whispered. It wasn't a question but a statement, one she was both happy and upset to utter.

"I don't. I just want to talk tonight," Anna replied, turning to face Elsa. She took the platinum-blonde's face in her hands and pulled her closer to gently brush their lips together. Elsa could feel Anna smiling against her skin.

"What're you grinning for?" the king inquired, her eyes narrowing playfully.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Elsa scoffed in amusement, running a hand through her bangs as she smiled fondly at the memory. She turned her gaze to meet Anna's beautiful ocean blue irises and caressed the younger girl's face with the back of her hand.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

Ages (to avoid confusion):

Elsa: 12

Kristoff: 12

Anna: 9

"You dastardly little sh—!"

"You'd better watch your tongue, Alvar! My father might hear you!"

"You know King Agdar doesn't take too fondly to foul language," Kristoff added with a smirk, his grip on the chocolate and carrot laden bag in his arms tightening as he and Elsa began running even faster.

"Confound it, Ezra, you must behave yourself! Other royals are coming to visit!" Alvar hissed, sprinting to try to catch up with the young prince and her friend.

"And what do I care about them?" Elsa demanded, her boots squeaking against the marble and she slid to a stop. "They're here for Father, not me."

"Regardless, what you do and how you act reflects upon the King. Now, if you would please return my ingredients; I've chocolate cakes and stews to prepare," Alvar, the young head chef, demanded, tapping his foot impatiently as he placed one hand on his hip, the other extended to receive the stolen goods.

With sheepish grins, Kristoff and Elsa handed over their treats, glancing up at the man with slightly bashful expressions. With a resigning sigh, the chef murmured, "Oh, alright, you little cretins." He handed the boys half of they had taken from the pantry before turning on his heel to head back to the kitchen, waving a goodbye to the children.

"Let's take some carrots to Sven," Kristoff suggested around a mouthful of chocolate as they made their way down the empty hallways, the sound of their boots clicking against the tile resonating throughout the corridors.

"Sure," Elsa agreed. She absentmindedly shot a sheet of ice from her fingertips to coat a small section of the floor beneath her and slid across it. Behind her she heard a sudden surprised yelp followed by a _thud_ and turned to see Kristoff lying on his back, carrots scattered around him.

"Come on, Els, give me a warning next time," the blonde boy groaned as he gathered the food and rose shakily, rubbing his back as he threw Elsa an annoyed glare.

"I'm EZRA in public, Kris. You know that," Elsa scolded as she reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate that was promptly stuffed into her mouth. Once Kristoff had composed himself the friends continued onward towards the stables.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot."

Elsa briskly nodded to the guards as she and Kristoff strode though the doors separating the hall from the outside. She inhaled the fall air deeply, the scent of pine and cold wind inciting a small smile that she was unable to hide.

"Smells like... good," Kristoff sighed as he smiled dreamily.

"Very articulate, aren't you?"

"We've not all taken elocution lessons, Your Royal Aureateness."

"Big word."

"Shut up."

Elsa laughed as she and her friend entered the stables, the sawdust coated floor pleasant beneath her boots as she inhaled the smell of fresh wood shavings and clean horses.

"Heya, Sven!" Kristoff greeted the fawn steed towards the back of the stables. The young horse bucked excitedly and whined in happiness at the sight of the blonde boy. He jumped against the swinging door to the stall and gave the horse a gentle pat on the nose.

With a grin, Kristoff let Sven take a bite of a carrot before noshing on it himself. When he saw Elsa giving him a strange look, he blushed and rolled his eyes, murmuring, "It helps us bond. I'm serious!"

"I suppose I should've have expected as much from the boy who was raised by trolls," Elsa sighed as she patted the nose of a silvery stallion, smirking at Kristoff's indignant expression.

As the prince moved to let the horse out of the stall, she heard a sudden alarmed whinny and the thud of hooves against the ground, followed by the thud of something heavy hitting the floor. Elsa and Kristoff turned towards the back stalls to see a small girl dawning a purple dress lying on her back dazedly. The two exchanged a confused glance.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, trotting over to pull the girl to her feet.

"Yes. I'm fine," the girl answered as she dusted herself off and ran fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here?" the prince asked cautiously.

"Oh, wipe that suspicious look off your face. I'm Rapunzel, of Corona," she answered, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Elsa, who noted that the girl had stunning green eyes. "And _you_ are?"

"Ezra of Arendelle," Elsa answered, straightening her back before gesturing towards Kristoff, "and Kristoff, the troll-stableboy who talks to horses."

Rapunzel gave a snort of laughter as Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"So what _are_ you doing out here?" the blonde boy asked.

"I was playing hide-and-seek with my little sister. I know she's in here somewh– Oof!" Rapunzel was cut off by a thin frame topped with strawberry blonde tresses tackling into her.

"Got you, Punz! I win again!" the newcomer shouted into Rapunzel's back.

"Cheater!" Rapunzel grinned, playfully shoving the younger girl. The strawberry blonde giggled before noticing the she and her sister were not alone. With a sudden, surprised gasp, the new girl moved swiftly to hide behind her older sister, peeking up shyly from Rapunzel's dress.

"Who're they?" the younger girl asked quietly.

"Don't be shy, Anna. This is Prince Ezra and his friend, Christopher."

"It's Kristoff!" the boy in question barked, crossing his arms as he glared at the older sister. This brought forth a soft giggle from Anna, who stepped from behind her sister.

"I'm Anna," she stated as she fiddled with the hem of her forest green dress.

"Hey, don't be shy. We don't bite," Elsa murmured, throwing Anna a friendly grin as she rested her hands on her knees and leaned forward to look at the girl. As she gazed into Anna's sapphire irises she was reminded of the ocean sparkling beneath the sun at high noon on a summer day. Elsa suddenly felt herself drowning in young girl's eyes, as if the sea had poured forth and captured the prince in a tidal wave and she was powerless to do anything but wade and flail aimlessly until the water overtook her.

Elsa hadn't realized she'd been gaping until she heard Kristoff voice break through her conscious.

"Ezra, you're gonna freak her out."

"No, it's okay! Ezra's pretty. He's making me feel pretty, too," Anna smiled, swaying left to right happily as she gazed shyly at Ezra's boots.

"You're _incredibly_ beautiful, Anna, and don't think otherwise," Elsa murmured as she shook herself from her previous trance and gave the girl a grin. The prince saw that Rapunzel was smiling at her, clearly pleased that a prince has given her sister such a compliment.

"So, you're the Ice Prince, then?" the older sister asked.

"I am," Elsa smirked.

"He IS? Do the magic!" Anna cried gleefully, hopping from foot to

foot with her hands clasped in front of her.

Elsa smiled, rubbing her hands together as she exited the stables. The others followed.

The prince extended a hand upwards and a cloud materialized above the clearing. Snowflakes began cascading gently from the cloud, building quickly in to soft mounds.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted, jumping into a pile of snow. She leapt out and began building a snowman with the prince's help.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a deep voice as she wiggled the snowman's twig arms, earning a laugh from Anna.

Suddenly, a snowball smashed into Elsa's shoulder; Rapunzel and Kristoff had engaged in a brutal snowball fight, white bullets flying from behind poorly constructed forts.

"Join me, soldier! This Coronian menace must be stopped!" Kristoff shouted over a momentary ceasefire. Elsa chuckled, jogging behind Krisoff's fort as Anna joined her sister.

The battle lasted for half an hour, until a draw was declared. Anna was giggling gleefully when she ran to give Elsa a crushing hug. Surprised by the small girl's strength, Elsa smiled and patted the strawberry blonde's back gently.

"I'm gonna marry you, so we can play in the snow all day everyday," Anna mumbled into Elsa's abdomen. To the prince's right, Rapunzel and Kristoff were chortling at the young girl's sweet admission. Elsa, however, was very moved; deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt a gnawing, a persistent nagging that commanded she always be there for little Anna.

_Is this what falling in love feels like? No, I'm too young for that. Anna is very young as well. Perhaps this is what the grown ups call puppy love. Or maybe older-sisterly or brotherly instincts? That must be it. God, this little girl... Who would've thought someone so small would confuse me so. _

Despite the conflicting and bewildering turmoil Anna was unintentionally inflicting upon Elsa, the prince smiled affectionately at Anna and obliged when the little girl grabbed her hand to lead Elsa to the kitchens, murmuring something about wanting to find out what chocolate treats the chef had prepared.

Had Elsa been a few years older, she would have realized that what she felt towards Anna was the budding of love.

* * *

A**/N: For those who were wondering, the wedding ceremony doubled as a coronation simply because I acknowledge the fact that I'm not exactly the strongest writer. I didn't want to put you through the torture of two consecutive and relatively poorly written ceremonies. **

**Apologies for the long pause; much like everyone else, school has started back up for me as well. I'm starting to feel the beginnings of writers block so, in order to keep my brain going, I'm going to ask you guys to drop a review or PM me with any ideas you may have or situations you want to see explored in the story. I'll be sure to give due credit.**

**And about this chapter— I just think there's something really sweet about the crushes little kids have on each other. It's usually awfully cute and hopefully I captured that situation at least decently. Thank you for reading! You've** **all been wonderful and I appreciate the support. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I'm now looking for a beta reader! If you're interested, send me a PM when you get the chance. As usual, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from some of you about the beta reading opportunity! Also, if anyone happens to see any fan art based off of this fic (I swear, I'm not being cocky— just hopeful), please let me know! I'd love to give this story a cover image.**

**And as a side note, I noticed that someone took my base idea for this story (Elsa raised as a prince due to a lack of heirs) and blatantly copied it. They didn't really even bother to change Elsa's name much; rather than "Ezra" she is "Eza." There are several other barely masked similarities as well. It didn't really bother me much until someone sent me a PM that explained how annoyed ****_they_**** were by it and it kinda made me feel a bit upset myself. I'm really not sure whether I should feel angered or flattered by the whole ordeal. What do you guys think?**

-0-0-0-

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Elsa awoke the next morning to the heady scent of honey overwhelming her senses. With a sneeze she rose and stretched, sighing into the sunlight streaming through the windows. The amber light that fell between the curtains settled upon Anna, Elsa noticed, and seemed to give the young woman an angelic glow that set her hair ablaze with brilliance that rivaled the sun itself. After all the years of pining, confusion, and heartache, Anna was finally Elsa's. The days of hoping and praying for returned feelings were now over, instead replaced by a period Elsa knew would be filled with love, guilt and frustration. With a heavy heart, Elsa ran a hand through her hair, groaning softly as she did.

"Morning," a sleepy voice murmured to Elsa's left. The king snapped her head to the side to see Anna stretching and gazing at her softly, clearly still tired. Her hair was a thick, matted strawberry blonde mane that seemed to defy the very basic laws of physics. Elsa gave a small chuckle at the sight before pulling Anna into an embrace.

"Good morning," Elsa whispered back as she rubbed circles into the spot just above Anna's shoulder blades.

"Mmm, I wish we could just go back to sleep," Anna mumbled, her face buried in Elsa's shoulder before she moved to give the king's neck a nip. The king shuddered ever so slightly, a smile playing on her lips.

"I do too, but I've kingly matters to attend to," Elsa said as she rose begrudgingly from her warm bed— _their_ warm bed. The thought made the woman grin.

"Won't you hurry back, then? I'm sure our blankets will get awfully cold without you in them," Anna quipped with a sly smirk.

"You think you're funny?" Elsa growled playfully as she plopped back onto the bed and took Anna's lips in her own, holding the younger woman's face between pale palms. When they broke away, Elsa could feel Anna smiling against her mouth.

"Please, boy, I'm _hysterical_," the strawberry blonde purred as she caught Elsa's earlobe between her teeth.

The king froze.

_How am I ever going to tell her? _Elsa thought, the foreboding question once again plaguing her mind. The query had been a frequent thought for years upon years and yet the king never could place an answer despite the hours of festering she put into it. The notion almost instantaneously set Elsa's nerves on edge. Her breathing quickened as her heart began to stutter within her chest and before Elsa knew it her skin began to grow somehow colder. It was happening again, no, no, _no._ She rose, shaking and clammy from their bed, _their_ bed, the bed she shared with a woman who didn't know who Elsa truly was, who didn't know that she had married a dirty, filthy, rotten _liar_.

"-ra? Ezra! What's— you?!" The king hardly even registered the voice that seemed to sweep in one ear and out the other.

Though the polished tile beneath her feet seemed to gyrate violently, she took blind, shaky steps forward as her arms moved to wrap tightly around her midsection. Worthless, cursed, repulsive, stupid, abominable liar! She could never tell Anna, Anna would leave her, Anna would go back to Corona disgusted and disgraced, Elsa ruined Anna's life for selfish reasons, Anna would hate Elsa _forever._

Elsa's breathing seemed to echo in her ears as she swooned, the world around her fading to black as she fell to the floor. She did not, however, miss the worried face that loomed into her field of vision mere seconds before she lost consciousness.

-0-0-0-

Elsa's eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. This time the stench of anesthetics and sanitizers, rather than honey as before, filled her nose. She blinked back the harsh light as her sight caught up with her sense of smell. She couldn't quite move; the king felt numb all over and foggy in the brain.

_Where am I?_

Elsa's hearing kicked back into gear and fuzzy, distorted conversation filtered through her ears.

"No, no stress that I know about. Will he be okay?" a worried woman's voice asked.

"He'll be fine, Your Majesty. He just needs to relax and stay off his feet for an hour or two longer. Did you, by any chance, ah…celebrate your marriage?" a man's voice boomed, his final sentence coughed out awkwardly. He was answered by an appalled scoff.

"Doctor Alvar, I hardly believe that's appropriate," the woman's voice barked embarrassedly. Anna. It was Anna's voice.

_Anna and Alvar? I must be in the castle infirmary. But why? _

"I do concur, Queen Anna. Such questions are uncomfortable and impolite. However, the strains and emotions brought on by such _activities _can potentially create such a reaction, especially for one with such an easily provoked mind as our Ezra here," the doctor explained, clearly choosing his words carefully. Elsa still tried to fight the numbness and turn her head, but to no avail.

"I understand, Alvar, " Anna sighed, "No, we did not."

"Hm. That worries me a bit. There must be some cause for our King's panic attack. I will speak with him when he awakes, after the sedatives wear off and— oh! His eyes are open."

Anna's head snapped in Elsa's direction, her expression gladdening and softening all at once.

"Ezra, thank the gods! Are you feeling alright?" the queen all but shouted as she rushed to Elsa's side. The king could not bring herself to even try to move to look her wife in the face. Elsa tried to mutter out an "I'm fine, dear," but instead spewed something unintelligible and garbled, much to both her and Anna's surprise.

Alvar moved to stand beside Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder as he gazed down amusedly at Elsa. He gave a hearty chuckle

"Ah, that would be the fault of the sedatives I gave you. Your heart was beating faster than a hummingbird when they called for me, my King! They should wear off within a few minutes. Queen Anna, my dear, will you give the two of us a moment?" Alvar requested, turning to the young woman with a reassuring look.

Anna glanced from Elsa to the doctor a few times, worry written across her face, before nodding to Alvar as she gave the king's hand a gentle squeeze. The queen rose gracefully, smoothed out her dress and exited the room in a few swift strides, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Alvar looked to make sure Anna had left before turning back to Elsa.

"Alright, Your Majesty. Try to raise your hand now," he instructed.

Elsa did so, sighing with relief as she noticed that the numbness and tingling had faded almost entirely.

"Now touch your thumb to each of your fingertips individually."

Elsa did so with ease.

"Very good. Now say 'I am the brattiest king who ever lived.'"

"I will have your fingers removed and replaced with rat tails," Elsa muttered as she sat up shakily, her skin clammy and paler than usual.

"Amazing. It will never cease to baffle me how resistant your powers make you to even the strongest doses of anesthetics. What I gave you would have put a normal human out for life," Alvar laughed as he examined Elsa's face closely.

Elsa smiled as the man gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Now tell me, Elsa. What brought this episode about?" he asked softly.

"Just…kingly things, Alvar. Nothing important," Elsa replied. Alvar rolled his eyes as he moved his hand from the king's shoulder to his trouser pocket. He fished around for a second and brought out a little thing wrapped in tinfoil before placing it in the middle of his palm and holding it out to the woman.

Now Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm too old to be bribed with sweets, doctor."

"You are not and you know it. Now take the damned thing and tell me what happened— I've been taking care of you and your medical needs since before you were born, Elsa, and I refuse to accept that you would hesitate to tell me anything, especially something like this."

With a sigh, Elsa took the chocolate from Alvar's palm, unwrapped it and tossed in into her mouth. It was partially melted but she enjoyed the little sweet regardless, tossing it around in her mouth as she thought about what she was going to say next. She pulled her knees to her chest as she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to have to tell her one day. Soon. I've lied to her all these years."

"…I see."

"It feels awful, you know? To realize that this wonderful relationship I've built with a woman that I hold dearly is based around a lie. It isn't as if it is a simple lie, as though I told her that I enjoy her taste in music when in actuality I hate it. No, she believes she is married to a man. And if I were to tell her, she'd be repulsed. She'd hate me. Anna would sail back to Corona as fast as possible, dishonored and full of vehemence. I've-I've ruined her, Alvar. I'm so selfish," Elsa confessed as she buried her face in the crook of her arm.

The doctor stood beside the sick bed, keenly observing the king as she hid herself. In all his years working as the Royal Doctor, he had seen both sides of the woman; both timid, unsure, meek Elsa and the powerful, confident, daring Ezra. Alvar knew in his heart that the Ezra persona was Elsa's true mindset and that the king hadn't yet realized it. Over two decades of close observation revealed that Elsa was prone to overthinking, overanalyzing and underestimating. She still did not have the ability to read people beyond their preferences; Elsa could understand how someone felt about something but not why they felt that way. Most importantly, the king still did not understand just exactly the kind of person she had married.

Alvar scratched he greying stubble about his chin as he regarded Elsa pitifully, watching as she breathed heavily into her arm and quivered ever-so-slightly. He heaved a long sigh.

"Elsa, you've got to stop thinking that way. You still, after all your years knowing the girl, do not fully comprehend that you've fallen for who I believe to be the single most loving person on this Earth, " Alvar began, removing his round spectacles to polish them with his shirt. "Anna _will_ love you no matter what you are, I can assure—"

"Everyone keeps telling me that! It's a lie!" Elsa roared, the air around her dropping drastically in temperature as her fist clenched tightly by her sides. Her eyes were wild with hurt and rage and, though he probably should have been frightened, Alvar stood fascinated. The king's sheer might was amazing and the doctor found it curious that it could be triggered by emotions. Keeping in mind that Elsa was, by nature, emotionally stunted and perturbed, Alvar deduced that it put those held dear to the king— Anna, Gerda and himself, for example— at a higher risk of injury than other common folk simply because they could either evoke or confuse feelings from the woman. Especially young Anna, who Elsa held closest to he heart…

Alvar was jarred from his thoughts as the temperature took another dangerous dip southwards. Frost began to coat his stubble and flurries spouted from Elsa's fists. He could not allow her to take her little fit any further.

"Elsa, quit acting like a child! Stopping merely looking and actually take a moment to _see_ what's in front of you for once," the man shouted, his expression stiffening into a scowl. All at once, the air rose back to room temperature and the snowflakes dissipated, leaving no trace that Elsa's episode had ever even happened.

"Your Majesty, you must understand. You give people, all people, far less hope than they deserve. Take a moment to reflect upon that. You are worried for nothing; Anna will love you endlessly," the man sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. It was as though he was trying to explain something to an angry child who was too stubborn to actually listen. It frustrated the man to no end. He knew that what Elsa needed to know was something you could not simply tell someone; one would need to learn themselves, come to the conclusion on their own. Most people, however, would ave taken the initiative and began the trek to realization when it was offered. Elsa was not such a one. Much like the angry child, Elsa was and always had been too stubborn for her own good.

"Trust me, Elsa. You are blinded by your mistrust and faithlessness towards others."

Elsa hung her head, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. She suddenly felt very cold, something strange and foreign to her. She wanted desperately to overcome what she knew was creating a barrier between herself and the rest of the world but she could not bring herself. Change was scary, change was bad. Her doubt and self-deprecation was a cushiony barrier between herself and the rest of the world; it kept her from having to make drastic changes. The king had always felt that it was far easier to blame herself.

She would not believe Alvar. She would not, could not tell Anna the truth. For the second time that day, Elsa felt dread and self-loathing sink into her bones and flow freely throughout her body.

-0-0-0-

**A/N: So, a little further look into Elsa's mind and the great barrier it poses. I'm hitting writer's block pretty hard, as I'm sure you can tell, but I promise to keep on going. Drop a review and PM me if you're interested in beta reading! Thanks for all your support so far!**


End file.
